Plus de temps
by Sego73
Summary: Un soir, Rachel reçoit une visite inattendue alors qu'elle attend un message pour le compte de Dixon... - Rachel/Tom - Traduction de "More time" de PearlQ19. Si j'ai son accord, j'essaierai d'y ajouter la suite de ma main.


Rachel Gibson était épuisée. Elle avait eu une journée difficile, remplaçant encore une fois Marshall, qui avait appelé au bureau un quart d'heure après l'heure où il était attendu pour prendre un journée de congé. Apparemment, le dernier arrivé de la famille, Cedric, rendait Carrie folle, et elle avait désespérément besoin de son mari à la maison pour la soulager du stress de s'occuper de ses quatre garçons à elle toute seule. Dixon avait réprimandé le pointilleux technicien, mais seulement en douceur. Et Rachel s'était préparée à faire des heures supplémentaires... Après tout, contrairement à Marshall, elle n'avait personne à rejoindre chez elle, et elle avait volontiers accepté cette distraction.

De temps en temps, Sydney lui manquait encore. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie pendant tout le temps où elles avaient travaillé ensemble à l'APO, et bien que Rachel se soit très bien entendue avec le reste de l'équipe, aucun ne pouvait réellement rivaliser avec cet agent brillant et dévoué. Mais Sydney et Vaughn avaient quitté la CIA pour aller vivre sur une île déserte, loin du monde. Ils avaient invité Rachel à leur rendre visite dès qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de repos, mais jusque là, Rachel n'avait cessé de repousser ça à une prochaine fois. Elle avait peur qu'une telle visite ne rende le retour à sa routine quotidienne encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Même après toutes ces années, les souvenirs étaient encore vivaces : Sloane, l'APO, Rambaldi, Prophète 5... Kelly Peyton et Julian Sark... et l'ancienne équipe : Sydney, Vaughn, Jack Bristow, Dixon, Marshall et Tom Grace. Seuls Dixon et Marshall restaient aujourd'hui.

Penser à Jack Bristow rendit Rachel triste.

Penser à Tom Grace la rendit encore plus triste.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et se massa les tempes pour repousser sa migraine naissante. Après presque douze heures devant l'écran d'ordinateur, ses yeux avaient terriblement besoin de repos.

Rachel regarda autour d'elle. A part elle, seulement deux agents restaient au bureau : un des analystes, Giles Haydock, et Dixon, qui était au téléphone, l'air inquiet. Il croisa le regard de Rachel et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Il raccrocha le téléphone au moment où Rachel atteignait sa porte. Il n'avait pas l'air mieux qu'elle-même se sentait, remarqua Rachel. Sa peau noire avait une teinte grise, et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang à force de manquer de sommeil.

"Rachel."

Quand personne n'était alentour, personne de l'ancienne équipe de l'APO ne s'embêtait avec le protocole attaché à la nouvelle position de Directeur Adjoint de Dixon. Rachel sourit donc simplement. "Dixon."

Son ancien-collègue-devenu-patron lui fit un sourire las et étrangement désolé, et Rachel sut instantanément qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle de sitôt.

" Je déteste te demander ça, surtout avec la charge de travail que tu as déjà eue à gérer aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux faire confiance à personne d'autre pour ça." Dixon lui fit signe de prendre un siège, et Rachel s'assit.

" Nous attendons un message hautement classifié d'un contact à Berlin", expliqua Dixon. "En fait, je suis le seul ici qui possède un niveau d'habilitation assez élevé pour le voir, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Apparemment, il y a eu une fuite quelque part et quelques personnes pourraient être capables de nous espionner si on utilisait la méthode de communication qu'on avait établie initialement. Il va donc devoir utiliser une clé d'encodage aléatoire pour être sûr que le message reste sécurisé. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour le décoder une fois qu'il sera arrivé. Malheureusement, il pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment dans les deux heures à venir."

Dixon fit un autre sourire d'excuses quand il vit la frustration sur le visage de Rachel. "Je sais", dit-il, "traîner ici et attendre que cet ordinateur se mette à biper n'est pas vraiment une façon de passer un vendredi soir. Je t'épargnerais ça si je le pouvais, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Le message nécessite d'être décodé immédiatement. La mission entière en dépend."

" Quelle est cette mission, accessoirement ?" demanda Rachel.

Le visage de Dixon s'assombrit, et Rachel anticipa sa réponse avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche.

"Tant pis", dit-elle rapidement. "Tu as dit toi-même que tu es le seul habilité à le savoir. Désolée."

"Tu n'as pas à être désolée", répondit Dixon. "Je préfèrerais vraiment pouvoir te le dire. Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, c'est un problème de politique de l'agence. Tu connais ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rachel sourit. "Je connais."

"Alors...?" Dixon en avait fait une question, bien que Rachel puisse difficilement refuser.

"Bien sûr que je reste", dit-elle. "Mais tu disais que le message ne doit pas arriver avant deux heures?"

" C'est juste."

" Alors je ferais bien d'essayer de prendre un peu de repos pendant ce temps", bailla Rachel. "Réveille moi dans deux heures, d'accord ? Ensuite, je te tiendrai compagnie devant l'ordinateur."

"Merci", sourit Dixon. "J'apprécie vraiment. Je crois que tu viens juste de gagner un jour de repos en plus pour quand tu le voudras."

"Je vais faire attention à te le rappeler", répondit Rachel. "Je vais m'installer sur le canapé dans... le bureau d'à côté." Elle se mordit la lèvre. Même après sept ans, il lui arrivait de vouloir se référer à cette pièce comme au "bureau de Jack". Cela n'avait aucun sens, puisqu'ils étaient dans un bâtiment entièrement différent, mais la disposition était similaire à celle de l'APO, et Sydney lui avait dit que Jack avait effectivement résidé dans ce bureau, au temps où l'APO n'existait même pas.

Si Dixon avait remarqué la pause, il ne le laissa pas voir. "Dors bien", dit-il. "Et ne me maudis pas trop quand je viendrai pour te réveiller."

" Je ferai de mon mieux."

Rachel quitta le bureau de Dixon et entra dans l'autre bureau, disant au revoir à Giles Haydock en passant. Le jeune analyste sembla surpris qu'elle soit encore là mais ne posa pas de question. Mettant son sac sur son épaule, il lui fit signe, puis fit de même plus respectueusement envers Dixon et disparut dans l'ascenseur.

Rachel ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle, s'étendit sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur son bras. Il lui fallut à peine dix secondes pour s'endormir.

" Désolé de te déranger mais je vais devoir partir pour une dizaine de minutes", dit Dixon. "J'ai besoin que tu sois réveillée pendant mon absence, juste au cas où..."

Il ressemblait à la culpabilité personnifiée, et Rachel ne pouvait être en colère contre lui de ne pas la laisser dormir plus longtemps.

"C'est bon", marmonna-t-elle, essayant d'ouvrir ses yeux correctement. "Je vais rester couchée ici, par contre."

Dixon voulut protester, mais Rachel l'interrompit. "J'ai relié mon téléphone portable à l'ordinateur. A la milliseconde même où quelque chose arrivera, mon portable fera un atroce vacarme. Même si je devais me rendormir, ce que je vais tenter d'éviter, il me réveillera totalement en une fraction de seconde."

"Tu es sure ?"

"Certaine. Vas-y, je monterai la garde."

"D'accord. Appelle-moi si quoi que ce soit se passe. Mais le message ne devrait pas arriver tout de suite. Je ne pense pas que notre contact choisisse exactement ces dix minutes pour l'envoyer si jamais il est en avance." Avec un autre sourire, Dixon s'éloigna, et Rachel changea de position sur le canapé. Elle referma les yeux mais se força à garder l'esprit occupé. Ainsi, ses yeux pouvaient se reposer mais elle ne se rendormirait pas.

Quelle mission cela pouvait-il être, se demanda Rachel, pour avoir besoin d'un contact à Berlin. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il n'y avait rien de problématique à Berlin depuis quelques temps. Mais peut-être que la CIA coopérait avec les services de renseignements allemands, pour lutter contre quelqu'un, ou quelque chose d'autre. Oui, une coopération, ça pouvait être possible...

Elle se tourna vers le mur et se recroquevilla en boule, jouant avec cette idée.

Rachel était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua le retour de Dixon que quand elle l'entendit entrer dans le bureau. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle agita sa main en un signe.

"Je suis toujours là, Dixon."

Dixon ne répondit pas, mais Rachel entendit le son de ses pas alors qu'il s'approchait du canapé où elle se reposait. Puis résonna le bruit du métal sur le sol tandis qu'il traînait une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

"Quelle heure est-il, au fait ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse, seulement cette respiration. Légèrement alarmée, Rachel se força à ouvrir les yeux et à se retourner.

"Dix...?" Le nom resta coincé dans sa gorge quand son regard se posa sur l'homme assis sur la chaise.

Ce n'était pas Dixon.

Ce n'était pas non plus quiconque travaillant pour leur division, ni même quiconque qu'elle avait revu pendant les sept dernières années. En fait, c'était quelqu'un qu'elle croyait mort depuis longtemps.

Tom Grace.

"Bonjour Rachel."

Sa voix était rauque et peu familière. Il avait l'air différent, son visage un peu plus hagard, avec une profonde ligne sillonnant son front_._ Une cicatrice relativement récente ornait sa joue gauche, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tailladé au couteau.

Rachel l'observait, ayant complètement perdu sa langue. Elle avait vu et appris des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais crues possibles, mais ceci surpassait tout. Elle avait parlé à Tom juste avant que la bombe explose, elle avait même entendu la détonation dans son oreillette. Elle avait vu l'explosion dans laquelle il était mort. Après quoi, ils avaient retrouvé ses restes carbonisés et méconnaissables et lui avaient donné des funérailles d'État. Elle avait fait le deuil de cet homme, pleuré la perte d'un collègue et ami.

Et pourtant il était là, vivant et en bonne santé, pour autant qu'elle puisse en dire.

Tom fit un geste sans conviction de la main et Rachel réalisa qu'elle devait l'observer béatement depuis maintenant au moins une minute. Elle avala sa salive deux fois, produisant un son dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi dire, et tout ce qu'elle réussit finalement à prononcer fut "Tom ?"

Quelque chose s'alluma dans ses yeux qui n'avait pas été là auparavant. Ce n'était pas exactement un sourire, mais il semblait qu'un énorme poids lui avait été enlevé.

"Oui Rachel, c'est moi. C'est bien que tu te souviennes de moi."

"Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi. Mais je croyais... je veux dire, comment...?" La phrase de Rachel s'étouffa tandis qu'elle approchait sa main impuissante, incapable de réaliser l'évident.

"C'est... une longue histoire."

Rachel tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, son coude frôlant le genou de Tom dans le mouvement. C'était peut-être le fait de le toucher, mais la réalité atteint finalement son but, l'accablant pour un moment. Tom Grace était ici, et il était vivant. Les larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Rachel, l'une d'elle ruisselant le long de sa joue. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait; c'était en partie dû à l'épuisement et au manque de sommeil, mais aussi au retour inattendu de Tom, estima-t-elle. Elle tendit une main, voulant le toucher encore une fois pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Sa main heurta pratiquement la joue de Tom, et elle souligna le côté de son visage de sa paume, la base de sa main reposant sur sa mâchoire. Les yeux de Tom semblèrent encore s'allumer, et il se pencha légèrement vers sa main. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, comme s'il avait été près à fermer ses yeux mais avait changé d'avis à la réflexion.

Une barbe naissante couvrait ses joues et la ligne de sa mâchoire, et sa nouvelle cicatrice semblait illusoirement douce sous sa peau. Rachel la longea de son doigt, et Tom frissonna légèrement, à peine perceptiblement, à son contact.

"Ça fait longtemps", dit-il doucement. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

"Oh oui, très longtemps", confirma Rachel. Son pouce était presque au coin de sa bouche. Si elle le déplaçait de seulement quelques millimètres, elle toucherait ses lèvres.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, ce fut ce qu'elle fit.

Tom demeura très calme, son regard soutenant le sien, sans faille. Même sa respiration ralentit, comme si elle était un animal timide qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer.

"Où étais-tu?" murmura Rachel tandis que son pouce bougeait le long de sa bouche, dessinant d'abord sa lèvre supérieure puis sa lèvre inférieure. "Comment t'en es-tu sorti ?"

Quelque peu incohérente, elle ne lui laissa pourtant même pas le temps de répondre à la question. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine venait juste d'exploser et elle produisit un bruit entre le rire et le sanglot.

"Mon dieu, tu m'as manqué Tom", explosa-t-elle, enroulant son bras libre autour de son cou, et le tirant près d'elle, tout en quittant sa position à moitié assise pour se serrer contre lui.

Tom répondit immédiatement. Il l'étreint vivement, l'enveloppant complètement de ses bras. Une main entremêlée dans ses cheveux derrière sa tête, il la souleva du canapé pour la serrer contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre le côté de son cou. Elle sentit sa respiration sur sa peau et son corps entier se cribla de chair de poule. Elle avait oublié combien c'était bon d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Rachel", marmonna Tom contre son cou. "J'aurais aimé pouvoir revenir plus tôt..."

"Je te croyais mort!" Le souvenir poussa Rachel à l'étreindre encore plus fort, agrippant ses épaules comme quelqu'un qui se noierait, voulant se rendre compte, _réellement_, qu'il était là. À ce moment, un autre souvenir se raviva : Tom frappant à sa porte tard un soir, peu avant que tout dégénère, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il était venu à son appartement.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'opportunité de parler du baiser, pas réellement. Ils s'étaient dit adieu, sachant tous deux ce qui restait de non-dits entre eux.

Maintenant, serrée dans une étroite étreinte avec l'homme avec lequel elle avait cru à une époque avoir tissé un lien, Rachel se souvenait de tout. Et quelque chose lui dit que Tom pensait de même.

Avec une soudaine détermination, Rachel desserra sa prise sur lui, juste assez pour se reculer et le regarder. Il l'observa en retour, la même expression sombre sur son visage que celle dont elle se souvenait si bien. Mais il y avait dans ses yeux une mélancolie qui n'était pas là sept ans plus tôt, du moins pas aussi clairement. Tom Grace devait avoir traversé beaucoup d'épreuves.

Elle appuya sa tête contre la sienne et reposa une de ses mains sur sa joue. Elle caressa son visage doucement, sentant la barbe naissante sous ses doigts. Les bras de Tom restaient où ils étaient, lâchement enroulés autour d'elle, mais elle sentit le poids de sa tête quand il appuya son front contre le sien.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent comme ça, s'étreignant l'un l'autre, Rachel déplaçant ses doigts de haut en bas sur sa joue, ne tressaillant pas quand elle passait sur la cicatrice.

Quand Tom rompit le silence, elle ne sursauta pas le moins du monde.

"Tu m'as fait changer d'avis," dit-il, sa voix si basse que Rachel devait écouter avec attention afin d'entendre ce qu'il disait. "J'étais prêt à mourir. Je le voulais même. Je voulais juste te dire adieu puis mourir en paix, en sauvant beaucoup de gens par la même occasion. Mais tu m'as fait changer d'avis."

"Comment ?" murmura Rachel en réponse.

"Tu te souviens de la dernière chose que je t'ai dite ?"

"Tu as dis que tu aurais aimé qu'on ait plus de temps, et que dans ce cas, tu m'aurais proposé de sortir."

Tom acquiesça lentement, et la sensation de sa tête bougeant contre la sienne fut étrangement intime.

"Et tu as répondu que tu aurais dit oui."

"Je m'en souviens."

Tom leva les yeux pour pouvoir regarder droit dans ceux de Rachel. "C'est pour cela que j'ai changé d'avis," dit-il. "J'ai réalisé tout à coup qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose pour lequel il valait la peine de vivre. Que tout n'était pas perdu. J'avais quelque chose à attendre..." Une ombre tomba sur ses yeux. "Mais malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de t'inviter à sortir. L'explosion de la bombe m'a assommé, bien que j'aie eu le temps de m'éloigner assez loin pour ne pas me faire sauter. Jack m'a trouvé plus tard et m'a pratiquement supplié de faire croire à ma mort. Il avait un plan pour moi, et j'ai été assez stupide pour accepter. C'était commode car apparemment, un pauvre sans abri était assez près de la bombe pour être brûlé jusqu'à en devenir méconnaissable. Jack a falsifié les résultats ADN pour faire croire que c'était moi et m'a immédiatement éloigné. Je n'ai même pas assisté à mes funérailles, même si on m'a raconté que ça a été un événement énorme."

Il n'y avait pas d'humour dans sa voix quand il énonça cette remarque désabusée.

"J'ai pleuré à ton enterrement," dit lentement Rachel. "Je t'ai pleuré. Je croyais que tu t'étais sacrifié. Mais tu étais vivant pendant tout ce temps..."

"Rachel, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâchée contre moi," implora Tom. "Je voulais te le dire. Je me suis presque agenouillé devant Dixon, quand il a succédé à Jack, pour le supplier de te donner une accréditation suffisante, mais il n'a pas bougé. En aucun cas je ne devais te faire savoir que j'étais encore en vie. Ni à quiconque d'autre, d'ailleurs."

Rachel resta silencieuse pendant un instant. Elle avait arrêté de caresser sa joue, mais sa main s'attarda où elle était. Elle ne pouvait se forcer à être furieuse contre Tom. Elle avait connu ça, elle aussi, ne pas avoir le droit de dire aux gens qui étaient les plus proches d'elle ce qu'elle faisait réellement. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour avoir suivi les ordres. Si elle devait en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'était à Jack, qui n'était plus, ou Dixon pour avoir donné cet ordre.

"Rachel," répéta Tom comme elle ne parlait toujours pas. Il y avait de la résignation dans sa voix et elle sentit sa prise sur elle s'affaiblir. Lentement, à contre-cœur, il commença à s'éloigner d'elle.

Alors Rachel prit une résolution.

"N'envisage même pas de partir maintenant," dit-elle en attrapant sa main. "Ne t'en avise même pas, Tom Grace!" Avec un mouvement presque coléreux, elle empoigna sa main et la serra. Tom hésita un moment, puis ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ceux de Rachel et il les pressa en retour.

"Je dirais toujours oui, tu sais," dit Rachel. Elle l'avait dit en face, ses yeux dans les siens. "Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est demander."

Plutôt que de simplement le faire, Tom franchit la distance entre leurs visages et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentait la fumée et avait un goût d'alcool bon marché, mais Rachel s'en moquait. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent contre les siennes, elle accueillit sa langue, accueillit les deux sensations très différentes de la barbe grossière se frottant contre son visage et de la douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser devint vite plus profond, tous deux cherchant avidement à finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé sept ans auparavant. Il était impossible de compenser tout ce temps perdu en un temps si court, mais ils firent de leur mieux pour essayer. Rachel retomba sur le canapé, et Tom la suivit, atterrissant au-dessus d'elle. Sa bouche s'aventura sur son visage puis dans son cou. Elle le serrait fort, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos musclé, ses jambes enroulées autour de lui, alors qu'elle déposait des baisers passionnés sur chaque partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Tom poussa un soupir frémissant tandis qu'il revenait de son cou pour retrouver sa bouche une fois de plus, et pendant un long, long moment, ils se perdirent dans un baiser qui flotta entre tendresse et passion, qui pouvait basculer d'un côté à l'autre à tout moment.

Une sonnerie commença à résonner dans ses oreilles, et elle se sentit étourdie. Elle réalisa à ce moment qu'elle avait secrètement espéré un miracle pendant toutes ces années, que c'était pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais engagée envers quiconque d'autre depuis l'apparent décès de Tom. Elle avait toujours attendu qu'il revienne, même si elle n'en avait jamais eu conscience.

La sonnerie dans ses oreilles ne cessait pas. Elle devint de plus en plus forte, et une part de son esprit commença à réaliser que ce n'était pas dans sa tête. C'était autre chose.

Son portable peut-être.

Rachel se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, désorientée. Elle reposait toujours sur le canapé, les cheveux ébouriffés, la couverture en tas à ses pieds.

Et la sonnerie continua, stridente et persistante.

L'ordinateur!

Murmurant une malédiction, Rachel se leva du canapé et se pressa vers le bureau de Dixon, repoussant délibérément la rude vérité, que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, vers un coin de son esprit.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu, en perdant Tom une deuxième fois et en n'ayant même pas le temps de le réaliser.

Rachel arriva devant l'ordinateur au moment où Dixon revenait. La voyant devant l'écran, il courut à travers le bureau pour la rejoindre.

"La transmission est en train d'arriver?" demanda-t-il, poussant une chaise vers le bureau et s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Je crois," répondit Rachel en même temps qu'elle tapait des commandes, trop vite pour que Dixon puisse suivre. "Au moins, il se passe quelque chose. Attends, je suis en train de vérifier les ports."

Pendant trente secondes, Rachel fouilla dans un flux de données jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Le message crypté s'ouvrit devant ses yeux sur l'écran.

"Peux-tu le décrypter ?"

"Je prends ça comme une question de rhétorique," railla Rachel. Fronçant les sourcils, elle chargea un programme qu'elle avait bidouillé plus tôt pour identifier le cryptage. Une fois identifié, elle tapa une série de commandes jusqu'à ce que le programme commence à marcher. Ligne par ligne, le message transmis apparut.

Dixon le lut, un pli profond apparaissant entre ses sourcils. Rachel avait jeté un œil dessus, elle aussi, mais il n'avait à ses yeux aucun sens. Le début du message était écrit en message codé.

La dernière ligne du message commença à s'ouvrir, puis vint un blanc, puis la signature.

C'est par pure coïncidence qu'elle la regarda, mais quand elle le fit, ce fut comme si un énorme bloc de glace lui avait été lâché dessus.

Le message était signé "Sidewinder".


End file.
